


stop the time (tic tic tok)

by jincess



Series: got7 mafia!au [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Dancer Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Established Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., Fluff, Gangs, Hacker Jackson Wang, Hand-To-Hand Combat Specialist Jackson Wang, Jinyoung and BamBam are Brothers, Leader Im Jaebum | JB, Leader Park Jinyoung | Jr., Mentions of Relapsing, Sniper Kim Yugyeom, a typo of hackson instead of jackson, bambam is markson’s baby boy but he is STRONG in this au, cause hes also a hacker thats what made this au, is that the right wording lmao, mafia, markjae are still Undecided, yeah thats it for now uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jincess/pseuds/jincess
Summary: “i just want us all to be okay. a mafia’s stressful to be in, even if you were in it for a long time.”“i want us all to be okay, too,” jaebum mumbles, leaning down to press a gentle kiss against jinyoung’s lips. “and we will. it’ll take time, but we can heal, okay?”—a got7 mafia!au in which jjp are the leaders and they’re soft and protective over their boys





	stop the time (tic tic tok)

**Author's Note:**

> uwu  
> me, shoving everything i need to update to the side : heres a new au uwu
> 
> i made this bc my friend typed hackson instead of jackson and here we are. mafia au.  
> ily amanda
> 
> enjoy!!

jaebum looks up when he hears the front door open. instinctively, he reaches under the couch cushion, but relaxes when he sees that it’s just bambam. “you’re home late.”

“i brought you money,” bambam scoffs in retaliation, pulling out a stack of cash and tossing it at jaebum, who catches it and unties it to count the amount. bambam crosses his arms and waits as jaebum counts carefully, adding, “mark was really jealous today.”

“i’m sure he was,” jaebum snorts, dividing the money in his hands. “i heard you gave a more _exciting_ show today. was he the one that forced you into that big coat you’re wearing?”

bambam nods, saying, “it’s jackson’s, but it’s really big. and i feel warm.”

at that moment, the front door opens again, and this time, mark and jackson come in -- mark immediately goes to bambam, back hugging him as jackson goes up to him and holds bambam’s hand gently. jaebum manages to hide his smile as he sees the way that bambam’s face lights up with joy, remembering how the younger would tend to hide and do his own thing when it came to supporting the group and wish to stick with jinyoung. now, bambam’s more confident -- he’s more outgoing, more open with everyone else, but still the soft hearted boy to those he cares the most about.

jaebum hands bambam ¾ of the cash he was handed, making bambam blink in surprise. “you did really well today. you can have some extra.”

bambam smiles at him, taking the money and pocketing it. “thank you, hyung.”

jaebum waves him off with a small smile of his own, and he watches as mark lead jackson and bambam up to their room. jinyoung passes by them on the way down, and jaebum chuckles at how jinyoung ruffles bambam’s hair fondly before going to sit with jaebum. jinyoung curls up against him, humming out a soft, “hey.”

“hey,” jaebum hums back, kissing jinyoung’s forehead. “how are you? paperwork okay?”

“mhm,” jinyoung nods. “mine was okay, i guess.” he nods towards the papers on the coffee table, saying, “yours?”

“boring and tiring,” jaebum fakes a huge yawn, making jinyoung rolls his eyes in amusement. “where’s youngjae and yugyeom? i haven’t seen them much today.”

“they’ve been training,” jinyoung frowns. “they’ve been cooped up there all day, as far as i know. hopefully they’ve come out to grab something to eat…”

“i’m sure they have,” jaebum says, but then he raises an eyebrow and -- “gyeom’s a sniper, what’s he even training?”

“probably just there to have youngjae teach him hand to hand combat,” jinyoung shrugs, his hand sneaking under jaebum’s shirt and laying it above where his heart is, calming as he hears jaebum’s steady heartbeat. “or maybe he just needed some quiet time with youngjae for a time. i think he had a relapse today, i did catch a glimpse of youngjae putting in earphones for yugyeom as he took him to the training room, he usually does that to calm yugyeom down.”

jaebum sighs softly, gently pulling jinyoung’s hand out from underneath his shirt to intertwine his fingers with his. “hopefully youngjae’s calmed him down fully. the last time yugyeom relapsed, it really wasn’t a nice experience.”

“both yugyeom and bambam relapsing aren’t nice experiences,” jinyoung mumbles, watching as jaebum rubs his thumb over the back of jinyoung’s hand. “remember when they relapsed around the same time? i had to calm them both down and honestly… i don’t want to do that again.”

jaebum sighs again, kissing jinyoung’s forehead. “i’m sorry that i wasn’t there, or any of us, really. just … please call us as soon as it happens so we can help out.”

“i know,” jinyoung says, biting his lip. before he can continue, he hears two people coming in, and he glances over to see youngjae leading yugyeom in. jinyoung smiles at them gently, saying, “hey, yugy, jae. had fun with training?”

“yeah,” youngjae says quietly, arm still around yugyeom. “it was good. yugy’s gotten better with hand to hand combat. i’m proud of him.”

yugyeom smiles shyly, cheeks coloring a light pink at the compliment. jaebum chuckles and says, “that’s great. maybe you guys can practice with jackson soon.”

youngjae nods in agreement, and he grabs the container of leftovers that was left out for them, along with the utensils, saying, “we’re going to go eat upstairs. yugy doesn’t really want confrontation or communication right now.”

“that’s fine,” jinyoung says seriously, “rest up. we don’t mind if you want time for yourselves. just make sure to eat and all.”

yugyeom smiles again in thanks, and he lets youngjae lead him upstairs. jinyoung watches them until they disappear into their room before turning to jaebum, a soft look in his eyes as he whispers, “i just want us all to be okay. a mafia’s stressful to be in, even if you were in it for a long time.”

“i want us all to be okay, too,” jaebum mumbles, leaning down to press a gentle kiss against jinyoung’s lips. “and we will. it’ll take time, but we can heal, okay?”

“yeah,” jinyoung says quietly, curling up against jaebum and closing his eyes, wishing to forget his responsibilities of being the other leader of their little mafia for even a few minutes, “okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> uwu!  
> i made a twitter!!!! pls follow uwu  
> its @bamenthusiast  
> thanks guys ily enjoyyy
> 
> edit : i changed the twt , pls follow this new one ^^ this one will be just for my ao3 and aus


End file.
